dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Saurolophus
The North American species S. osborni is noticably smaller than the Asian S. angustirostris. General Statistics *Name: angustirostris *Name Meaning: Crested Lizard *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 10-12 meters (33-40 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Hadrosauridae --> Saurolophinae --> Saurolophini *Place Found: Alberta Canada, Mongolia *Describer: Brown, 1912 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Scissors *Power: 2000 *Technique: 400 *Types: **Blitz Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Revival Type (Japanese 2007 series Fossil card; English & Taiwanese Series 2 Fossil card) **Tie Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 質実剛健 **English: Austere Simplicity **Taiwanese: 質實剛健 *Card Rarity: Gold Availability *Japanese **2007 2nd Edition (New; 038-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 3rd Edition (027-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 4th Edition Fossil card (KS006-竜; Revival Type) **2007 4th Edition+ Fossil card (KS006-竜; Revival Type) **Non-sale Grass Egg (EGG-009-竜) **Gekizan 1st Edition (017-竜; Tie Type; Featured Character: Zoe) *English **Series 2 2nd Edition (New; 038-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (027-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 4th Edition Fossil card (KS006-Dino; Revival Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 2nd Edition (New; 038-龍; Blitz Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (027-龍; Blitz Type) **Series 2 4th Edition Fossil card (KS006-龍; Revival Type) **Non-sale Grass Egg (EGG-009-龍) SauroJap20072nd.jpg|Saurolophus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) SauroJap20072ndback.jpg|Back of Saurolophus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Saurolophus Card 3.jpg|Saurolophus arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) SaurolophusJapFossil.jpg|Saurolophus arcade Fossil card (Japanese version) SauroloJapFossilback.jpg|Back of Saurolophus arcade Fossil card (Japanese version) Saurolophus Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Saurolophus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) SauroFossil.jpg|Saurolophus arcade Fossil Card (English S2 4th Edition) SauroFossilback.jpg|Back of Saurolophus arcade Fossil Card (English S2 4th Edition) SauroTaiS23rd.jpg|Saurolophus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) SauroTaiS23rdback.jpg|Back of Saurolophus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Grass *Owner (orange-crested): Wild, Max Taylor (D-Team) *Owner (green-crested): Zander (Alpha Gang), Wild, Reese Drake (D-Team) *Debut: Dinosaur Amour! **Appeared In: 30, 36 (dream), 49-50, 68, 79 *Dinosaurs Defeated: None (both) *Other: There were two Saurolophus cards in the same Dinosaur Card Capsule, one with the normal orange crest and a second with a green crest; the two are a couple. Wild Saurolophus with muted colors later appear when the D-Team and Alpha Gang travel to the Cretaceous Period. Saurolophus (green-crested) card.jpg|Saurolophus anime card (green-crested) TCG Stats Saurolophus (DKPM) )]] *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1900 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKPM-016/020 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Unnamed Figure Ability :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, put its figure on it. If this Dinosaur has its figure on it when it wins a battle, remove its figure. Then, look at the top card of your deck. You can put that card on the top or bottom of your deck. Saurolophus *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Scissors *Power: 2000 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTB-029/100, DKTB-098/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 30 anime scene *Abilities: ;Healer :Each of your other Dinosaurs has 1 less life. Saurolophus TCG Card 2-Collosal.jpg|Saurolophus Colossal Rare TCG card Charging Saurolophus *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Rock *Power: 1800 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKBD-030/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 30 anime scene *Abilities: ;Cycle :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you can put a level 4 or lower Dinosaur from your discard pile on top of your deck. Depot Saurolophus *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Scissors *Power: 2300 *Level: 7 *Life: 4 *Card Code: SAS-029/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare *Image From: Ep. 30 anime scene *Abilities: ;Breaker: 5 :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, put the top 5 cards of your opponent's deck into their discard pile. Anime Dinosaur King The two Saurolophus cards were separated when Zander opened their Card Capsule in Dinosaur Amour! and the wind blew the orange-crested Saurolophus' card away into some plants, activating it. This dinosaur later chases Zander and Reese, who have the green-crested Saurolophus' card. He fought against Terry, but when Chomp saved him, he went after Reese and Zander again. Zander accidentally let the green-crested Saurolophus card fly to a cactus and activate, and the two Saurolophus shared a brief happy reunion. Terry tried to attack them but was defeated by Chomp's Lightning Spear. Then Ed summoned Spiny and Tank, and after they defeated Chomp, they attacked the Saurolophus; the orange-crested Saurolophus was defeated by Spiny, the green-crested Saurolophus was defeated by Tank. Max grabbed orange's card, and Zander picked up green's card, but gave it to Reese, saying the two, who love each other, shouldn't be separated. An orange-crested Saurolophus briefly appeared in Max's dream in Metal Imbalance as part of the crowd of dinosaurs asking for him to "save us". Another orange-crested Saurolophus was brought to the present day by the Backlander malfunctioning in Dinosaur War! when Seth used the copied Stones to run it, but was returned after the time circuits failed following the Black T-Rex's defeat. Mesozoic Meltdown A recolored wild Saurolophus was attacked by Terry in Alien Parent Trap. An orange-crested Saurolophus was on the Space Pirate Ship, being released by Dr. Drake in Desert Heat to distract the Gel Jarks and let the D-Team's parents escape. In the finale, two Saurolophus, orange- and green-crested, are seen together with Dr. Z and Supersaurus in the Backlander's Mesozoic forest projection after the defeat of the Space Pirates. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 大型の草食恐竜だ。鼻のほねがのびてできたトサカが後頭部につき出している。 **English: A large herbivore with a crest that stretches out behind its head. The crest is an extension of its nasal bones. **Taiwanese: 大型的草食恐龍，鼻骨沿生出來的頭冠長在後頭的部分。 *It is the second Gold rarity Grass Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Parasaurolophus, Lambeosaurus, Shantungosaurus, Maiasaura, Iguanodon, Tsintaosaurus, Ouranosaurus, Altirhinus, Corythosaurus, and Muttaburrasaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Grass Egg card. *After their simultaneous defeats, the Saurolophus card that lands at Reese's feet is the orange-crested one, but when Zander picks up the card and gives it to her, it is the green-crested Saurolophus card (the image on the card Max picks up is simply a blank blue square for animation simplicity). *In reality, fossil records of sexual dimorphism in hadrosaurs like Saurolophus show that males and females differ in body size and in the shape of their crests instead of simply crest color. *Saurolophus' roar (or at least the orange-crested one's, as green never made a sound) is the same as that of many other Grass Dinosaurs: Maiasaura, Iguanodon, Shantungosaurus, and Lanzhousaurus. *It is one of the dinosaurs that was defeated by the Alpha Gang, but claimed by the D-Team. The other ones were Ceratosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Megaraptor, Anchiceratops, Torosaurus, Deltadromeus, Iguanodon, Fukuisaurus, Jobaria, and the second Carcharodontosaurus. Gallery Saurolophus (orange-crested) 3.jpg|Orange-crested Saurolophus looking for Zander's bag Saurolophus (green-crested) 3.jpg|Green-crested Saurolophus from anime imagebsbs.jpg|The two dinosaurs reunited Wild Saurolophus 1.jpg|Wild Saurolophus from the Cretaceous Period Saurolo nagoya.gif|Saurolophus in NagoyaTV image5.jpg|Clean artwork for the Saurolophus Colossal Rare card Navigation Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:Grass Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:TCG Category:Anime